Zhan Tiri
Zhan Tiri is a demonic character from ''Tangled: The Series'', that is known as an evil warlock. His is also the arch-nemesis of Lord Demanitus. Much later in season three the mysteries Enchanted Girl, who had gotten Cassandra to steal the Moonstone Opal for herself, is secretly revealed to be Zhan Tiri in another form, while using Cassandra and the power she holds to obtain his main goal. Appearance While the first few of Zhan Tiri's appearances in the [[Tangled: The Series (TV Show)|''Tangled TV series ]] have been of a shadowy figure of him, many of them have featured the warlock as a hulking monstrous humanoid with yellow eyes, curled ram-like horns, a jagged mouth filled with sharp teeth, sharp fingered claws, and has tendrils instead of feet and legs. As the Enchanted Girl, when he/she first presented him/herself to Cassandra at the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, Zhan Tiri takes the form of a blue ghostly child that wears elegant clothing that suit a young noble or merchant. As Rapunzel and Cassandra clash the powers of the Sundrop and Moonstone with each other, for a brief second, the flashes Zhan Tiri's horn took the place of her hair buns as they reveal the ghost girl's true identity, before Zhan Tiri floated into the portal that frees the spirit from her/his prison and gains a physical form, that is of a dark purple and dark color scheme. The purple jewel of the Enchanted Girl/Zhan Tiri's beaded crown-like accessory is seen on the scroll which could of been a possibly references to Zhan Tiri. When Zhan Tiri revealed his true identity to Rapunzel, as the physical Enchanted Girl form, he informs her that he is able to change his appearance to whatever he needs himself to be. Like a warlock, a female child and even a blizzard. It also means that his demonic form or Enchanted Girl appearance might not be his true form. Personality Although he hasn’t been seen in many episodes, Zhan Tiri is described to be a being of pure evil and malevolence, with a deep hatred of ''Corona. In every flashback and episode that he is seen in, Zhan Tiri is foreboding, patient, cold-hearted, wrathful, sadistic, destructive, merciless, and manipulative. Recently, he has proven that he will do anything to unite the Sun-Drop Flower and the Moonstone opal together in order to gain the ultimate power. As the Enchanted Girl, when first met Casandra as the ghost girl, Zhan Tiri presented herself as a someone who is kind, helpful and friendly in order to gain Cass's trust. During Cassandra's training to master the opal parts of Zhan Tiri's true wicked nature began to show when the Enchanted Girl tells Cass to focus on her hatred for Rapunzel and that it is her destiny to destroy the princess, all while making sure that her puppet doesn't stray from the path she needs Cassandra to stay on until she is able to obtain her goal and freedom. Once the Enchanted Girl noticed that Varian cares about Cassandra, as he didn't want her to make the same mistakes he had done as the villain, she used it to her advantage by telling Varian in his dream that he would be able to save Cass by uncovering the fourth Incantation. Powers and Abilities While Zhan Tiri is a powerful being, most of his powers are unknown, the cursed blizzard he created shows that he may have the ability to the weather; and can cast curses. As well as the power to corrupt, since it was his dark touch that corrupted the Great Tree so he could make the once sentient being force for good his stronghold. He also has the powers to apparently shapeshift, as he was able to turn into a different gender entirely, as well as the blizzard he tried to destroy Corona with. Weapons When Zhan Tiri went to slow Rapunzel and Eugene down in order to learn a few things about them, while disguised as Calliope, Zhan Tiri used a bladed boomerang, that is possibly one of the Spire's many artefacts, to bring down their balloon and continued to use it in their battle and struggle for the stone. Role in the Crossover Zhan Tiri has no direct role in the crossover, but he may become a major antagonist since he wants to obtain the Sun-drop (which is now currently Rapunzel) and the Moonstone to gain the ultimate power. Pitch may team up with Zhan Tiri and try to free him from his in imprisonment in order to get rid of Rapunzel, since Rapunzel herself is a foil to Pitch and her team (Jack, Merida and Hiccup) would fall apart without her since she is the heart of the group. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Zhan Tiri would most likely remind Hiccup of Grimmel the Grisly, Drago Bludvist, or Alvin the Treacherous. He would be intimidated by Zhan Tiri's large appearance and great powers, although he would be cynical that Zhan Tiri actually exits. Jack Frost Zhan Tiri would remind Jack of Pitch Black. Because Zhan Tiri caused an eternal blizzard upon Corona, Jack would probably confuse Zhan Tiri's powers to be like his own, although he would late be told by Rapunzel that they weren’t. Merida DunBroch Zhan Tiri would most likely remind Merida of Mor’du. Since Zhan Tiri wishes to gain the Sun-drop and the Moonstone (which would mean he would need Rapunzel), Merida would become hostile towards him. Rapunzel Corona Before his imprisonment, Zhan Tiri had wished to clam the power of the Sun-Drop and Moonstone, where one of those powers lies within Rapunzel. He had once tried to trap her within the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow with the help of one of his followers, however he ultimately failed. She had only heard of him in Xavier's legend and vowed to stop the blizzard he created. He confronts her at the spire in his Enchnated Girl form, revealing his plans of using Cassandra and destroying Corona, which greatly rattles the princess, enough for her to deem Zhan Tiri to be a bigger threat than Cassandra. Lord Demanitus The two were bitter enemies in the past, although it is unknown the true circumstances of their past. Demantius stopped Zhan Tiri’s blizzard on Corona, and fought with him over the SunDrop Flower and Moonstone. Demanitus’s pupils later turned against him and joined Zhan Tiri, which forced Zhan Tiri to tear up the scroll and transfer his consciousness into a monkey. Cassandra Other than knowing of Zhan Tiri's legend with Lord Demanitus and his involvement with the Great Tree, Cass has no other knowledge of Zhan Tiri. Before it was officially revealed in "Cassandra's Revenge", there were theories of the Enchanted Girl, who helps Cassandra with her newfound Moonstone powers, either being a follower of Zhan Tiri or is Zhan Tiri himself in disguise, when the Enchanted Girl really turns out to be another form of Zhan Tiri. It is later revealed that Cassandra’s mother, Gothel, could of been one of Zhan Tiri's followers. When Cassandra first met Zhan Tiri as the Enchanted Girl at the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, Zhan Tiri portrayed herself as a friendly girl who genuinely felt sympathetic to Cassandra's abandonment. The Ghost Girl then showed Cass her past. Later, she came to help Cassandra master the Black Rocks' power, and constantly put pressure on her that her destiny was to destroy Rapunzel, revealing her true nature as manipulative and cruel. There were several hints that the Enchanted Girl may be a follower of Zhan Tiri or Zhan Tiri himself, and is using Cassandra to gain the ultimate power. After Rapunzel and Cassandra's showdown, the Enchanted Girl then disappeared and reappeared out of a portal in her corporeal form, much to Cassandra's shock. The two continue to work together, however, once she meets Rapunzel, she reveals her true identity as Zhan Tiri, and reveals that she is only using Cassandra. Cassandra is still oblivious to who her mentor truly is and has no idea what is in store dor her. Pitch Black Since Zhan Tiri seeks the power that is within Rapunzel and seeks her demise from her being the heart of her (canon and fanon) group(s), the two would team up to obtain their goals. Mother Gothel Gothel is believed to be one of Zhan Tiri's servants who betrayed Demanitus, since the dark silhouette of the Lord's third pupil strongly looks like Gothel and could possibly explain her knowledge of the Sun-Drop Flower's power. Varian While the two have never met, as Varian only heard of him through legend, Zhan Tiri deemed the boy a threat when he tried to convince Cass to leave behind her vengeance. He used the boy’s knowledge of the scroll to his advantage and entered Varian’s dream as the Enchanted Girl to trick him into discovering the fourth incantation for his goal, which greatly disturbed and confused Varian. There are several theories that Varian may be a descendant of Lord Demantius, Zhan Tiri’s arch-nemesis, in which would have Zhan Tiri despise Varian. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Monsters